Hurt
by FraNNie QuiNcY
Summary: One shot set to Christina Aguilera's song Hurt


Mkay, this here is Christina Aguilera's song, "Hurt." I saw her perform the song on the VMA's and I fell in love with it. I thought it'd be a good Jommy song, so, here it is. 

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
_

She looks down as the words replay in her head. "I don't think I'll be coming back," goes on and on, like a mantra. She can't shake it. It's their last memory and she hates it. If he gave her two seconds, she would've said that she loved him. She still does, don't get her wrong, but a part of her hates him.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

He left her. He **left **her. He _left _her. He fucking left her! She misses his voice, and his lips, and just him. She'd kill to have him in her arms for another two minutes. Just two minutes, was all she wanted. Was 120 seconds so much? Just to say, 'I love you' and hug him. Behind the heartless goodbye, she saw a slight sadness in his eyes.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

She holds her light pink Sprint phone in her hands, willing for it to ring. She wipes the stray tear from her eye as she flips it open. She finds 'Tommy' and puts her thumb over 'send.' She knows he won't pick up. She'll hear 'You've reached me. Leave a message.' It'd be the 136th call. She shakes her head and closes the phone. She put it on the coffee table and walks into the kitchen. She takes the keys to the Viper and exits the house.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Kwest had given her Tommy's set of keys for the Viper a month after he left. The car had been sitting in her garage for 11 months. She pulled the sheet over the car off and threw it to the side. The top was already down. It blue color teased her. She got in the car and put her purse on the passenger seat. She adjusted the seat to her liking and put the key in the ignition.

_Someday I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

She drove off, as tears filled her eyes. Her hair blew in the summer wind. One hand held the steering wheel as the other rested on the door. She reached her destination and got out. She sat in the car, crying to herself. No one knew, really. She'd perfected the fake smile to make everyone else happy. Inside, she was dead. She wasn't Jude anymore. She couldn't be Jude anymore. He wasn't here to tell her to keep going. She had to push herself. He wasn't here to hold her when she cried. He wasn't here to stare at her when she sang. He wasn't here to say 'Do it again Jude,' meanwhile the song was perfectly fine.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?_

She wondered if he thought about her. She wondered if he left because of her. It was the anniversary. She made it a year without him. She just wanted to know why.

_Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I want to do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

She heard a car drive up behind her. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw a silver pick up parked behind her. She got out of her car and turned to the car. Through the windshield, she sees his face. His leaning up, his arms draped and crossed over the steering wheel. Her breath catches in her throat and her eye rolls back. She collapses to the concrete, shock washing over her. Next thing she knows, he's holding her. He's cradling her head to his chest, most of her body in his lap. He's got a worried look on his face. "To-Tom-Tommy," she whispered. Her fingers go to his face, feeling his jaw line, up to his cheek bones. She can't speak.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

"I'm here, Jude, I'm here," he whispered back, his arms holding her. "I'm not leaving, Jude. Girl, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he keeps repeating, his head down. "Jude, God…" he trails off.

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

"You never called me." He's crying. She seems a lot calmer, but she's been crying for a year now. "I just wanted to tell you something," she whispers. "You hate me, I know," he says. She shakes her head, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so I'm afraid to try to turn back time_

She's scared. She doesn't want to get hurt again. But, all at the same time, she wants him just as much. Her fingers are shaky, like his bottom lip. "Tommy, stop crying, please." He shakes his head. "I can't help it. I know I hurt you. I know I did."

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
_

"I deserve for you to hate me." She shakes her head again and pulls his shirt collar down. Their lips touch and he clings on to her tighter. Her arms wrap around him, never wanting to let go. He pulls away. "I wanted to tell you," he whispers. "That night, before I left, I wanted to. And I'm sorry I didn't." "What is it?"

_By hurting you_

"I love you."


End file.
